<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes made from Misunderstandings by CyberSearcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435241">Mistakes made from Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher'>CyberSearcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptid AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blizzard!AU, Cole is Tired, Cryptid!AU, Fluff, Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Nya gets to be trained from the start like she should have, i blame discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Training was already a prickly affair. Training with their golden weapons was something Cole had to say made him nervous. Along with having to answer - somewhat - for what happened last night, Cole just wants a proper break from his 'team'. Bringing Zane along happens to be a happy bonus, and maybe something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background, Cole &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, when is it not tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptid AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*screams from under my PILE of AUs*</p><p>One day, One Day I'll get to the rest of my Brain Nuggets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole didn’t remember falling asleep, just dreams of floating across clouds as the winds brushed his hair.</p><p>It filled his lungs, clear and crisp like a drink from a waterfall. Puffy clouds gilded under his feet and he could see the shadow of a falcon overhead. He could hear himself laughing. There was another voice too, lost to the skies. </p><p>He pictured himself grabbing for it, catching it like water between his fingers. The wind blew his bangs out of his face, the sweet sound of the other carried within the breeze. Cole blinked, leaned back and smiled.</p><p>Everything fell into a fuzzy focus. The cold was still present and so was the strange, shifting sensation. Cole closed his mouth, tasting chilled air and smelling pine. He rolled his shoulders and leaned back again. This time, his head bumped against something solid. </p><p>He squinted up into soft blue eyes. Smooth fingers massaged his scalp, tracing little swirls down waves of hair. Cole raised a hand to stifle a yawn and watched as his breath made the thick layers of frost on his own fingers melt. </p><p>The layers of pale white hid almost all of his dark skin and hoodie. There were small bits of ice too, attached over his forearms, bicep and stomach. He carefully traced the edges of the crystal and glanced up.</p><p>“Hi Zane.” He grinned, voice rough from sleep. </p><p>The winter cryptid smiled, hands now reaching to frame his cheeks. Zane lowered a finger and gently tapped at his throat, then tapped over his heart and smiled.</p><p>“What?” He asked. “Somethin’ ‘bout m’ voice?”</p><p>Zane just nodded again, making the motion of something fluttering in the wind. He blushed and turned his face to hide it in the cryptids palms that rubbed tiny circles against his cheek. </p><p>Cole wondered if the wind from his dream had been Zane, carefully tracing patterns across him as he slept. That fact hit him like a train and Cole suddenly jerked up.</p><p>“Oh… oh shit. God, that - last night was - really all happened.” He stuttered out, sitting up and shedding ice. Cole turned back to Zane with an expression that was a cross between embarrassment and a deep flush. “I… that… I don’t know what to say. Sorry I fell asleep on you.” </p><p>Zane set a hand on his and vehemently shook his head before he finished. Tugging him back, he gestured to his heart, then made the same pressing motion towards Cole. </p><p>“I know you care for me… still, I can’t help but feel like I’m overstepping your boundaries.” </p><p>The cryptid gave him a very flat look at that. He gestured plainly to Coles chest. The armour was still on and when he reached up to brush back his hair, fluffy snow fell away in puffs. Looking closer at his hand, Cole could see very faint patterns marked with darker frost, little curls and spindly fractals. He touched his cheek and he knew those same patterns marked his skin.</p><p>Zane’s face softened and he carefully tugged at Coles hand again. He rubbed at his chin and sighed. </p><p>“Okay, I get it.” He conceded, lying back into his lap. </p><p>Pressed against the cryptid, Cole took a moment to let his eyes wander to the cavern. It couldn’t really be described as just a‘cave’ anymore. Those were dark; full of looming stalagmites, loose rocks and still air. </p><p>Each of the walls was coated in the same, vibrant blue shade of ice. It reflected the small streams of light that seeped through the cracks of the mountainside, creating a twinkling effect like the surface of tropical water. A thin coat of snow glazed the ground, spinning with each quiet shift and breath. </p><p>If he craned his head, Cole could see the pictures he’d brough had now been frozen to the wall on a small shelf. The cube sat in a small, moulded crevease, completely solved. Under his hands, he brushed his hand against the woven blanket. Chilled, but not damp. </p><p>He swallowed and rubbed at his throat. As much as the cold didn’t bother him, Cole knew it’d be bad for his voice. </p><p>“This was nice.” Cole whispered, voice still rough with sleep. “Just… I know I say it all the time, but thanks.”</p><p>Zane curled his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. Cole could see that the cryptid did actually have hair. It was as white and matted with ice, but it was there. His shoulder spikes too, they looked shorter than he recalled. Less likely to skewer him if he hugged him the wrong way. </p><p>Cole wished he could go back to sleep, back to the giddy feeling of flying and follow Zanes imagined laughter towards some distant destination. But he could see the sun just starting to rise by the mouth of the cave. He patted Zane’s hand. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.” </p><p>Zane squeezed his tighter, Cole felt the frost marking his face curl further up his cheek. Then, the arms around him sagged. Ice flecked off his chest, gathering with the snow across the floor. </p><p>“I won’t be able to make it back again without the others getting suspicious. But I’ll visit again tomorrow.” </p><p>Cole gave him one last hug. Almost all of the marks of Zane’s powers were gone. Just as he felt the frost against his cheek fleck away, he pressed a hand against the fractals.</p><p>“Wait.” He coughed. </p><p>The cold wouldn’t help the state of his voice and as much as Zane liked it this way, Cole worried for how the others would react. He rubbed at his chin for a moment. </p><p>He pulled down the collar of his hood and pointed to where the frost was before. Then patted over his heart. Zane tilted his head. Cole pursed his lips and reached for his hand. He guided cool fingertips to his collarbone and held them against warm skin.</p><p>Cole closed his eyes as the marks returned, relaxing under the touch. He could see Zane’s expression in his mind's eye. A slight pinch of concentration, his eyes smooth lines of light.</p><p>Zanes hand tapped at his neck. He opened his eyes. Zane was standing closer to him. Cole gave a nervous smile. </p><p>He pressed both hands over his heart, then gestured outward before hiking up his hood. Zane copied his actions. </p><p>Turning to leave, Cole could see his reflection in the ice. He dusted off some of the extra snow and paused at the entrance to the cave. Zane had returned to kneeling on the small bed, idly swirling snowflakes between his palms. </p><p>He looked up to Cole, smiled, then gestured a small ‘shoo’ at him. </p><p>The teen just rolled his eyes and began to climb again. </p><p>Digging his fingers across the rocks soaked with morning dew, Cole climbed his way up to the staircase and jogged back to the Monastery. He figured he’d have enough time to change before the others saw him. Maybe if he was lucky he could slip into bed unnoticed.</p><p>He reached for the doorway. As he did, Nya pulled it open then stared up in shock.</p><p>“Cole!” </p><p>Her smile was wide and she suddenly yanked him forward. Both Kai and Jay were walking out in their uniforms, with Master Wu sitting crossed legged on the porch with his pot of tea in front of him. All three looked up at him with wide stares. </p><p>Cole’s hand immediately went to rub at his neck for comfort and to hide the frost. “Uh, sorry I’m late for training?”</p><p>“Where the fresh mountain goat jumping fuck did you go last night?!” Jay yelled. “You even stole my best pillow, not cool dude.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Yea, if you’re gonna run off like that again, at least leave a note.” Kai added with a frown.</p><p>“Hey, get off his back.” Nya butted in. “You guys were being jerks to him last night. I think he deserved to get some time to himself.” </p><p>Cole realized Nya had a hand on his shoulder. He gave it a quick squeeze before shrugging it off. “I’m fine, really. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”</p><p>“Sure.” Jay drawled. “Then care to explain why you're not even wearing socks?” </p><p>He froze. Nya gave him a much closer look over, then squinted up at him. </p><p>“Wait… where did you even sleep last night?” She asked. "Did you hurt your foot?"</p><p>“I just found a place. It’s nothing. Look, I’m sorry I’m late Master Wu. I’ll get changed and join you guys in a sec.”</p><p>He broke away from the group before they could ask him more questions. Cole hoped that getting changed would give him enough time to make up a convincing lie. Maybe if he was quick enough, he could make some tea for his voice. </p><p>Cole grabbed his uniform and locked the door to the bathroom so he could change uninterrupted. Peeling off his hoodie, he did a double take when he saw his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>He had assumed that Zane had just made a small patch of frost across his collarbones. Instead, Cole was staring at grand, magnificent spirals and graceful details all across his torso. Small dots fanned out like falcon wings and faded into outstretched tips of white. </p><p>Turning around, Cole saw the pattern continue over his shoulders and lower back. A tiny galaxy was painted over his skin and he gingerly brushed the matching handprints over his heart. </p><p>His cheeks felt warm. But he snapped himself out of the trance when he remembered why he was here. Tying his sash and making sure that the collar of the uniform hid everything, he grabbed his golden scythe and slung it over his shoulder. </p><p>Returning to the others, Cole resisted the impulse to pull up his mask to further hide himself. Nya still gave him a worried sidelong glance but snapped to attention when Master Wu beat his staff against the wood.</p><p>“Control is essential to any skill or art.” He began. “You must learn it, or face your own destruction. For this lesson, you are allowed to use your golden weapons against one another. Nya, you need not participate.”</p><p>She gave the old man a confident look. “With all due respect, Master, if I'm gonna be part of this team I've gotta be on the same level.”</p><p>Cole hadn’t noticed before, but there was a set of what looked like scuba diving tanks attached to a harness and two silver gauntlets lying near the weapons rack. Wu looked to it, then gave her a nod. </p><p>She fistpumped the air and ran forward, but Kai caught her hand. “Hold up, what exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I don’t need your permission.” She huffed. </p><p>“Too bad.” </p><p>Nya sighed and Cole noticed Kai relax by the smallest margin. </p><p>“Look, just because I don’t have a fancy magic weapon doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own. Isn’t that the whole reason you wanted me to train with you guys?”</p><p>“Well yea but - “</p><p>“Just trust me, okay? You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”</p><p>Kai sagged and grit his teeth. Cole was ready to try and break this up, but eventually Kai let go and she gave him a quick hug in return.</p><p>She strapped on the gauntlets as Wu made them draw straws over who’d fight who. Cole bit down a groan when he heard Kai yell out his name. Jay also grinned when he realized he’d be sparing with his girlfriend. All the training equipment had been deactivated, leaving the courtyard a clear ring for combat.</p><p>“Promise not to go easy on me?” Nya asked, fitting on her helmet. </p><p>Jay spun his nunchucks around in fancy swirls, the air crackling around him. “If that’s how you want it, then I’ll be bringing the thunder.”</p><p>Both Cole and Kai rolled their eyes even when Nya snickered. </p><p>All of the extra spinning did serve a purpose. When Nya charged him with her gauntlets raised, Jay had already charged a quick shockwave and slammed it into the ground. Her eyes went wide and her legs spasmed underneath her. </p><p>Jay seemed surprised and immediately canceled the attack. “Crap! Oh geez, was that too much - “</p><p>Cole could practically hear Nya smirking. She uppercut him hard in the chest, the heavy metal fist would surely leave a bruise. Then a jet of water shot from her hand and sent Jay flying several extra feet. </p><p>She flipped backwards just as Jay hit the ground with a thud and a groan. </p><p>“Where’s that thunder?” She called out. “Maybe I’m bringing this storm!”</p><p>Jay whipped his chin, eyes wide with surprise but a faint hint of pride underneath that. Cole wondered how far was the range on Nya’s gauntlets. He figured it wasn’t much, given that she’d only used them when Jay got close. </p><p>He also knew that - barring Spinjutzu - Jay was the weakest of them physically. So if he kept a distance and kept using his speed and quick bursts of lighting, Jay could wear Nya down. </p><p>But the blue ninja didn’t seem to realize that, charging her again with a shrill cry. Nya grabbed at his outstretched arm, but he rolled underneath and struck her from behind. Spinning around, another blast of water shot forward, causing him to splutter.</p><p>“Gah - did you put salt in this!” He gagged.</p><p>“Might as well make it taste horrible for the bad guys.” </p><p>Cole estimated the range of her weapons. About ten feet, maybe more. Jay circled around, but kept too close. The ground underneath him was soaked too along with the hem of his pants. </p><p>Jay’s attacks always started with him gaining momentum, so Nya had time to prepare. This time, she charged the blue ninja before he could strike and threw a set of punches. One swung high, the second Jay blocked, but the third finally threw him off balance. </p><p>She used another jet of water to flip away just as Jay fell backward into a puddle. Cole flinched when the charged nunchucks hit the water and his body spasmed violently. Cole wanted to run over and help him up, but the sparks jumping off made that seem like a bad idea.</p><p>Nya deposited her armour and once Jay stopped twitching, she pulled him up. Shaking out his hair, it was both dripping wet and floated up in fuzzy strands.</p><p>“Heh, guess you really did bring a storm.” He grinned.</p><p>She just rolled her eyes and ruffled his still-messy hair. Master Wu nodded, then gestured for Kai and Cole to step forward. </p><p>Kai drew his sword, immediately he set it aflame. “Don’t think a couple puddles is gonna make a difference.” </p><p>Cole said nothing, having already racked his mind for the flaws in Kai’s stance. The master of fire was already lunging at him just after Nya was safely out of range. Cole took one step forward and caught the sweeping strike with the curve of his blade. </p><p>He could almost feel the ground under him crack. Part of Cole realized the fire didn’t feel as hot as it should have been. He shoved that aside. Kai stumbled forward and growled. The brunette cut through the air with fans of blazing heat. </p><p>Cole ran and weaved through the fire, the beat of his heart loud as a drum. Kai charged him again and this time knocked him back with a blaze of crashing metal.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Too scared to shake things up?” Kai sneered. The flames around his blade surged. “C’mon, master of pebbles. Is this the best our mighty leaders got?”</p><p>The earth ninja growled and shoved the smaller man off in a burst of strength. Using the momentum, Cole spun and knocked Kai back further with the blunt end of his scythe. The fire ninja fell to one knee and coughed, holding his stomach tight.</p><p>Cole re-adjusted his grip and carefully circled the other teen. Even with the heat coming off Kai in angry waves and under the thick protective gear, Cole didn’t feel warm. He quietly thanked Zane. </p><p>Then he realized that the heat rolling off Kai was starting to cause the air around him to grow wavy. The flames on his sword started to crawl down his hand, the light casting Kai’s face in a red haze. </p><p>“Kai, calm down.” Cole tried to urge. </p><p>That only seemed to make him angrier. He charged Cole again and he realized that both Nya, Jay and Master Wu were behind him. Turning back, the burning edge was less than a foot away. </p><p>He braced his back leg. His scythe dug into the ground. Fire burned across his front. Cole heard Nya scream. </p><p>Smoke and burned his throat and his eyes. Everything felt sticky and dusty. He coughed hard, breaking his fingers from the vice grip on his weapon to throw off his helmet. Cole fell to his knees and gasped for clean air.</p><p>His chest felt heavy and he reached down to throw off the armour. His fingers recoiled at the scorching heat. Cole grabbed at his collar and wrenched it over his head. </p><p>“Kai, what did you do. What did you do!”</p><p>Nya was yelling at her brother. He felt someone pull up at his shoulder and he slowly rose upward. Cole wiped at his face and hacked into his elbow as she guided him back to the porch. Jay was standing completely still, mouth dropped in surprise. Part of Cole wanted to make some sort of bitter remark about him nearly being scorched what it took to get him to finally shut up.</p><p>Then Cole paused his step and looked behind him.</p><p>A jutting tower of stone loomed overhead. Cole stepped around to the front and saw black scorches littering the ground. His scythe was covered in ash and a shorter barrier held it in place. </p><p>Kai was still standing there, sword at his feet and fallen to his knees. “I… I didn’t - “ </p><p>Cole saw his armour broken off to the side. The plastic was curling back and the smell permeated the air. A cut tore through the middle and his hand unconsciously brushed his chest and neck.</p><p>His gi was soaked and there was a matching tear through the fabric. There was no soft prickle of frost under his fingers when he pressed against his collarbone. </p><p>Their Master hadn’t said anything, but as Cole was herded back inside by Nya, he could see what looked like faint surprise on his face. </p><p>She brought him back to his room and left to get the first aid kit in a quiet daze. Once she was down the hall Cole threw off his uniform and was shocked to see that his skin wasn’t burned. </p><p>All of the frost had melted away though. Cole brought a hand to his chest and tried to pretend that the beautiful white and silver marks were still there. </p><p>“How are you okay?” </p><p>Cole flinched and turned around. Nya started with wide eyes. He quickly pulled his shirt back on, but Nya just set the kit and the glass of water she’d brought on the nightstand and walked up to him. </p><p>“That… that blast - but you’re okay. How?” </p><p>“I guess I’m sturdier than I look?”</p><p>He gave a feeble smile. Nya suddenly looked angry. She threw a punch that stung before collapsing in front of him. </p><p>“You’re so stupid.” Nya beat his chest weakly. “Why… why did you do that?”</p><p>“Hey, hey, wait. I’m sorry, what did I do?” </p><p>Cole’s hands hovered over her shoulders before settling one across her back. Nya’s breath came in harsh, hissing sound and when she looked up at him, her face was a tangled knot of emotion.</p><p>“Why didn’t you run? My stupid ass brother could have killed you and you just - just stood there! Why didn’t you move!”</p><p>“You were all behind me.” Cole said, quietly stunned. “I couldn’t - you guys could’ve been hurt.”</p><p>“We saw that coming too you know.” She snapped. “We were going to - but you just - god dammit Cole don’t do that to me again. I’m not loosing more family through something that stupid.” </p><p>The earth ninja was lost with what to say at that. His tongue felt like it was glued to his mouth and he could still taste ashes. </p><p>“I… I’m sorry I scared you.” He settled on that for now. </p><p>“Don’t do that again.” </p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>Nya eventually calmed down and - even if Cole knew there was no injury - insisted she check the area for burns and shoved a glass of water into his hands. He let her doctor him, chewing at her thumb as she poked and prodded at him for any discomfort.</p><p>“I’m fine, really.” He insisted. “Look, I’m alright. That’s what matters right?”</p><p>Her hand still hovered over the antiseptic ointment. “Still, it doesn’t make sense. That close to an attack of that much force…”</p><p>“I use a giant glowing scythe that can shear off this whole mountain and that’s what you're questioning?”</p><p>Nya looked at his deadpan expression, then laughed. She sat beside him and leaned back against the wall. “I guess you’re not such a boulder brain after all.” </p><p>“Give me some credit, I’ve gotta keep all of you in check.”</p><p>Nya laughed again and gave him a happy sigh. Cole felt something uncomfortable twist in his stomach at that look. Instinct told him to shift away just as the door to their room opened.</p><p>Jay and Kai stood there, with their Sensei behind them both. Jay’s eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion while Kai’s were glued to the floor. </p><p>“Cole, there is something Kai wishes to tell you.” Sensei Wu prompted. </p><p>The brunette took a half step forward. The taller teen gave himself permission to look skectical and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I… look I know an ‘I’m sorry’ sounds about as shallow as it gets.” Kai threw his hands up. “I just - I am sorry. Okay? I lost control and I could have really hurt you and… and I’m sorry Cole.”</p><p>He knew that the shorter teen really was sorry and Cole’s heart softened at the apology. But there was still a hard, bitter part of him that said Kai didn’t apologize for last night. </p><p>“I’m okay, Firework. So, yea, don’t do that next time.” </p><p>“I believe we have all learned a lesson today.” Sensei added. “Kai, remember, no video games for the next two weeks. Your chore list will be updated appropriately.” </p><p>“Yes Sensei.” He said quietly. </p><p>Jay still lingered by the doorway, flopping down next to Nya once Kai and their teacher slunk away. </p><p>“So, I heard that there’s this cool fisherman's-festival happening on the coast. Should be a pretty short flight and I heard they’re setting off fireworks.” </p><p>“You mean the Full Moon Reel?”</p><p>“Yea, that!” Jay said excitedly. “I’ve never actually seen the ocean. I mean, I've seen it of course, but not up close. So, I was thinking - “</p><p>He gave her an exaggerated expression. She had a musing expression. </p><p>“I’d like that, yea. But maybe we could go tomorrow? I wanna work on my Hydro Gauntlets.” </p><p>“Oh,” Cole pipped up, “if you wanna make them better at range, you could make the streams longer.”</p><p>“She didn’t ask you, Pebbles.”</p><p>“Wh - “</p><p>“Actually, that’s something I should fix.” Nya thought. “Most of you guys are close up fighters anyways, it’d help balance the team. C’mon Jay, I gotta get this down.” </p><p>She shot up and dragged the blue ninja out of the room before he could complain. Cole could swear he saw her wink at him before she left. </p><p>He sighed, flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. ‘What the hell did I do to deserve this?”</p><p>Cole wasn’t stupid, he knew Nya and him had a moment together and Jay probably - horribly - misinterpreted it. He’d just gotten Kai off his back, but if Jay had a reason to try and get under his skin, Cole probably would cut the mountain in two.</p><p>He got up, already planning to take some more books and a writing pen down to Zane’s cave, then stopped himself. Cole wanted to, he wanted to see Zane so badly, but he knew that was dangerous.</p><p>No doubt Nya would have her eye on him. And if not her, then Sensei. As much as he was grateful to their teacher, his cryptic and distant aura made him hard to trust entirely. </p><p>Cole though about taking out his frustration on the training dummies, but knew Kai would be doing the same. So he fished out those same books on nature, fished out his sketchbook from the false bottom in his closet and began planning out tomorrow for himself and Zane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wishing Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite the rest of the day and the rough morning, Cole decides to follow through with his plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>I Blame (and I guess thank) Discord. Y'all are honestly so Dope &lt;3 Massive-er thanks to ‘ninjago 2 electric boogaloo’ for more brainstorming and More Ideas.</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day was a slow crawl over Coles nerves. Eventually Nya persuaded her brother to stop shredding the training dummies into scraps and convinced him to spot her while she practiced with her new gauntlets. </p><p>Jay was off in his and Nyas’ little nook where they did their mechanical things. Sensei called them again before lunch to run through more patterns and techniques. Nya was still having trouble with her Spinjutzu and snapped at both him and Jay when they offered help. </p><p>“I’ll figure this out.” She insisted, dusting off her knees. Then she gave Cole a quick smile. “But… thanks anyways.” </p><p>Cole went to give her a clap on the back for luck, then caught Jay’s not-so-subtle glare and returned to practicing swings with his scythe. Sweat dripped down his neck as he ran himself through his exercises; pushups, bicep and forearm curls, kicks and his basic stances.</p><p>Every now and then, he’d see Kai or Jay in the corner of his vision. The fire ninja always had a look of faint guilt and wouldn’t look him in the eye. Soon, Master Wu came outside just as Cole finished the last of his water and shut off the equipment.</p><p>“You didn’t join us for dinner.” He said casually, kneeling on the porch beside him.</p><p>“Oh.” Cole was surprised by himself. “Sorry Master, guess I was just caught up in the moment.”</p><p>“Your dedication to self-improvement has always been your greatest strength. But taking time to bond with others is of equal importance.”</p><p>He twisted the fabric over his heart and held his tongue. “I know.”</p><p>“Then why do you train alone?”</p><p>“Master, you know as well as I that… that we’re not really a ‘team’.” Cole added quotes in the air of emphasis. “We… we work. And that’s about it.”</p><p>“Perhaps there is something to be said for that. Something you are all lacking.”</p><p>The elderly sensei stood and walked back into the Monastery, Cole felt compelled to follow. He was guided past the living room where Nya and Jay binged sappy romances while Kai was scrubbing dishes. </p><p>His master led him past their dorms, towards the very back of the Monastery. He knew there was where their Golden Weapons were held whenever they weren’t in use. Wu slid open the rice-paper screen and closed it behind them. </p><p>The room was lit with clay incense burners and candle light, making the place glow like pulsing magma. The Sword of Fire and the Nunchucks of Lightning hung on simple wooden racks. Cole set his Scythe beside them, then paused when he saw the Shurikens of Ice. </p><p>That always confused him; when the rest of their weapons lined up so perfectly to them, why the outlier? Nya had once used them, but she’d always preferred close quarters and would sometimes complain about them being ‘too cold’ or ‘feeling wrong’. </p><p>He’d call it ridiculous, if it weren’t for the time he’d tried using Jay’s nunchucks. Cole could still feel the metal under him vibrate and the uncomfortable prickling up his spine. </p><p>He turned to Sensei Wu, who had that patient, knowing look Cole didn’t know how to read. </p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” He asked. “I mean, what are you trying to teach me?”</p><p>“Many of our greatest opponents are the ones we do not expect.” Master Wu said. “Like your winter friend, for instance.”</p><p>Coles heart dropped.</p><p>The elders' faces betrayed no emotion. That made Cole feel even worse somehow.</p>

<p>Wu turned to face him. “You spend much of your time with him.”</p><p>“And why does that matter?” He asked.</p><p>“Do you believe he is dangerous?”</p><p>“No! I - he’s not gonna hurt me.” Cole frowned. “He… he’s a good person.”</p><p>“Are you certain he is even a person? What makes you so certain?” </p><p>“He just… is.” The teenager pinched his eyebrows. “I can’t explain it, but he’s just really good. A little weird and kinda shy I guess. He’s probably… not human though.”</p><p>Cole actually hadn’t put much thought into what the cryptid actually was. He knew he could feel sad, could express affection and desires. Even so far as to be mildly sassy with him. </p><p>“What we do not know can be both alluring and deceptive. Lies and wonder both stem from the unknown. It is best to learn fast the difference between both.”</p><p>Cole narrowed his eyes. “If Zane wanted to kill me, he would’ve done it in the birchwood. Hell, he’s the reason we even got out of there alive.” </p><p>His master gave him an odd look. Cole wanted to slap himself for the name drop. Wu stroked his beard and stared up at the weapons on the wall. </p><p>“Sometimes one must see the tsunami before they realize it is coming.” He muttered. The unease was thick in his voice. </p><p>“Do you really think he’s that dangerous? Because he’s not.” </p><p>“If you believe that to be so, why not speak of this to your teammates? They should know that this creature lives beneath their home.”</p><p>Cole’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“I don’t care what you do to me. Kick me out, beat me, whatever,” Cole fought to keep his voice sharp, “but if you tell <em>anyone</em>, I will bring this place down on your head.”  </p><p>His weapon wasn’t in his hand, but Cole could feel the slightest creak in the wood under his feet, see the shudder in the melted pools of candle wax. The elder, to his credit, looked surprised for a gratifying moment. </p><p>“I only ask that you remain vigilant. This may be something... beyond our conventional understanding."</p><p>Cole inhaled sharply. He left the room without a word, even if part of him wanted to apologize for the small outburst. The hallways were dark and when Cole entered their room, both Kai and Jay were curled into their blankets.</p><p>Both his pillows were taken, he couldn’t say he was surprised at the retaliation. Cole quietly changed and brushed his teeth, using a bunched up hoodie for a pillow. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but for some reason, Cole was feeling too restless.</p><p>Maybe it was Jay’s muttering to himself as he slept, or the smell or the warmth that stuck to his skin, but Cole couldn’t sleep here. He missed the quiet and cool air of the cavern. So, grabbing a spare blanket and tiptoeing outside, he laid his blanket and hoodie-pillow onto the cobblestone ground. </p><p>It was bumpy and uneven, nothing like the fuzzy cushion of snow. But at least like this Cole could see the stars. He made up names for different constellations and stars until the fresh air lulled him to sleep.</p><p>His dreams were the same as before, but this time he could see Zane was there with him. They sat together on a massive birch tree, watching snowflakes the colour of sunsets dance before their eyes. </p><p>They held each other's hand as the sky became a brilliant show of light, sound and sensation. All of it just for the two of them. At some point, Cole leaned back and found himself in Zanes lap again. This time, they floated above the clouds. </p><p>The graceful ribbons of twilight surrounded them. Zane’s head leaned against his shoulder, his hands brushed low and curled around his stomach. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the cool touch, happily floating within the cloud of frost and light. </p><p>He blinked. Zane was floating above him, both suspended in a column of snowflakes. His hand lifted his chin and framed his cheek. Cole pressed them close and leaned upward.</p><p>“Rise and shine!”</p><p>Something was choking him. </p><p>Cole bolted upright and violently coughed up the grose mix of water, flour and what tasted like paint that had been thrown on his face. Jay was laughing maniacally somewhere behind him. He whipped at his eyes and spat out the gross mixture.</p><p>“What the hell!” He called out. “What was that for?” </p><p>Jay was laughing too hard to respond. Cole was sorely tempted to throw him off the mountain right then and there. He’d probably think of something on the way down.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going - “ Kai walked in, groggy eyed beside his sister. He looked over Cole and snorted.</p><p>Nya also looked amused, but was more sympathetic. “Jay, really?”</p><p>“I c - I couldn’t - oh god you shoulda seen him!” He cackled, leaning against one of the supports. “He w-was rolling around a-and drooling. I - I th-think he was even moaning, oh my god I wish I recorded that!” </p><p>Cole froze as Jay continued to ramble. He shook off the rest of the mixture and stomped off to shower. At least Kai would be the one mopping up the mess and cleaning out the dirty blanket he left behind. </p><p>He stood under the shower and blasted cold water to help wake him up. Digging his hands into his scalp, he watched the blue dye drain down the sink. Cole forced himself to ignore what Jay said, told himself that it was just another dream. </p><p>He ignored the very, very specific details his brain refused to let him forget. Cole dragged a hand down his face and shut off the tap. </p><p>Tucking the towel around his waist and using a smaller one to attack his hair. He turned to fish around his closet for something that could pass as casual but also a touch formal. He settled on one of his cleaner hoodies - grey body with orange sleeves - a black turtleneck and some nice jeans.</p><p>Cole was in the process of pulling on the pants when he caught someone walking by the open doorway. He shouted in surprise and made Nya give a sharp ‘eep!’. </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry I should’ve closed the door.” He cringed.</p><p>“I lived with my brother, I’ve seen worse.” She scoffed. “But seriously, are you alright? That was kinda mean of Jay.”</p><p>“If he bleached my hair first then maybe I’d be mad.”  </p><p>Nya just rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t put it past him to try.  I just needed to grab something, I think Kai stole my hairbrush again.” </p><p>“See, that’s why I hide mine.” </p><p>Cole was about to leave for the bathroom to change before Nya spoke up again. </p><p>“Was it an interesting dream?”</p><p>He nearly dropped his clothes. “What?” </p><p>Nya laughed and continued digging under Kai’s bed. “I’m just asking, Jay said you looked pretty happy.” </p><p>“I - that, I’m gonna go… put pants on.” </p><p>He heard her laughing at him as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Hastily throwing on everything and patting down his hair, Cole did pick up a familiar looking brush. </p><p>“Is this yours?” He held up a comb with a maroon handel and gold paint. </p><p>“There it is!” She grabbed it, gave him a salute and ran back outside. “Kai you dick! I don’t want your greasy hair jell touching my head!”</p><p>Nya left swiftly, Cole grinned at the karma. He gathered everything else he’d need for the day in the small rucksack he owned and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing his sneakers, he could faintly hear someone screaming as he made his way outside. </p><p>“Nyaaaaa? C’mon we’re gonna be late! There’s so much cool stuff at this festival and I don’t wanna - oh.” </p><p>Jay was dressed in a full suit and a red scarf around his neck. He’d even done up his hair in fancy swirls. Cole could even smell something fruity radiating off him. </p><p>“Hey pebbles, did you see Nya? We’ve got a date.” He said with a cocky grin. </p><p>“Uh, she went that way.” Cole pointed behind him. “Yea, she’ll probably be ready in a bit once she gets her hair done.” </p><p>“How would you know that?” Jay narrowed his eyes and jabbed at his chest. The effect was ruined due to their sheer difference in height. “You tryin’ to make moves on my girl?” </p><p>“What? No!” Cole spluttered. </p><p>“Do you expect me to believe you just like that?” He tried to take a step forward but Cole didn’t budge. “Think you can swing in all mister ‘tall and brooding’, dirt cold? Well think again!” </p><p>“Nya isn’t that kinda person, you of all people should know that!” </p><p>“You must like the challenge then?” </p><p>“Jay, for the love of god, I’m gay!” </p><p>Cole didn’t realize he yelled that last part out loud until he saw Kai and Nya poke their heads out from down the hall. </p><p>Jay finally shut up. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Hiking up his bag, Cole made his way down to Zane. </p><p>“Heya! I’m back.” He called out. </p><p>Stepping inside, Cole looked to the same spot the cryptid usually sat. But there was just a large pile of snow. Searching behind the pillars of ice, Cole’s panic only increased. </p><p>“Zane? Shit, Zane! Where are you? Zane!” </p><p>He worried if one of the dragons had somehow gotten inside. Cole knew how dangerous being this close to their pen was. Behind him, he heard something shift.</p><p>Zane’s head popped out of the pile of snow, the glow of his eyes faded in and blinked. Then he saw Cole and the cryptid was pushing himself out of the snow drift, shaking off puffs of white and running up to him.</p><p>Cole met him halfway and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Holy - don’t do that to me!” He said gratefully. “What were you even doing there?” </p><p>Zane made a covering motion over his eyes, then pointed at Cole.</p><p>“Wait, you can sleep?” </p><p>He pursed his lips into a small frown, then made a shaky ‘maybe’ gesture. </p><p>“So, you were trying it out?” Cole couldn’t help but smile. “Feels good doesn’t it. But most don’t sleep under a pile of snow.” </p><p>Even if Zane didn’t have proper eyes, Cole knew he was rolling his eyes. He repeated the sleep sign, pointed at Cole then tapped over his heart. </p><p>“You like it when I - oh.” </p><p>He ducked his head, most of his bravado lost. Cole unslung his arm from the cryptid and unslung his bag. “Anyways, there's this festival-thing by the beachfront. Small, but it looks pretty around sunset. And I know you liked a lot of those pictures with oceans on them. So I was thinking, do you wanna give it a shot?” </p><p>Zane tilted his head, expression still. A creeping trail of frost crawled up his neck. Cole slowly nodded. </p><p>“Yea, no, it’s okay. You probably aren’t used to people being around you.” He lamented. “Maybe I could teach you to write? It’d probably be better to smooth out how to communicate first.”</p><p>Cole smoothed out the sheets of paper onto his lap and offered Zane a pen. In his other hand, he helped up a small alphabet and a few phrases he’d figured would come in handy. </p><p>“Here, there’s different types of words you should know first. Nouns are people, places or items. Like our names. Or snow.” </p><p>Zane leaned close while Cole showed him how to hold a pen - he had to offer his own when they realized he’d frozen the ink - and then how to write his own name. The cryptid learned fast, soon Cole was running out of words he could spell properly.</p><p>He held up a small sheet with another short sentence.<em>What is a beach like? What does it feel like?</em></p><p>“It’s a lot of things. Uh,” Cole leaned into his hand, “it’s really bright. And there’s usually stuff in the sand that pokes at your feet. The wind feels nice too, it smells kinda gross but not in a bad way.”</p><p>
  <em>How is it bright?</em>
</p><p>“I guess… I dunno how I’d describe it. Warm?” He rubbed at his cheek, trying to find a way to explain sunlight to someone who didn’t even know what heat felt like.</p><p>Zane also paused his writing. He looked out of the corner of his eye and Cole laughed when he realized the cryptid was copying his posture. Zane saw him laugh, eyes glowing brighter and a soft dusting of frost spread across his cheeks. </p><p>Cole felt something nudge his hand. He took the small, folded scrap of paper and read it aloud.<br/>
“Is bright and warm like… me?” </p><p>He looked back to Zane. His head would tilt ever so slightly and he leaned in with a genuine curiosity. </p><p>Cole cleared his throat. “I mean… I don’t know. But I - I guess?” </p><p>Zane smiled at him. His smiles were still small, but without the mask of ice and frost, Cole could see them even clearer now. Then he noticed at the corner of Zanes paper were little doodles. He leaned over and saw the frozen picture frames by his side. </p><p>“I guess you’re still nervous about the idea of being around people.” He mused. “But I know your still really curious about, well, everything.” </p><p>Cole glanced too his bag. A half-though out idea came. He unzipped his hoodie and offered it to Zane. “Look, this is probably one of my worst plans. Nya and Jay are there too, so we’ll have to be really, really careful. But I don’t wanna keep you cooped up in here forever. So… do you wanna give it a shot?” </p><p>Zane set down his paper and pen, hand hovering over the clothes. He glanced down to it, then back to Cole. </p><p>It’s okay if you’re still scared. I’ll be with you.” Cole promised.</p><p>His cool fingers brushed against his, the faintest crinkle of frost spread across the fabric. Cole did have to help Zane pull the sleeves over his still-spiked shoulders but all in all, it his his face from view once the hood was pulled up and the front zipped properly. </p><p>“C’mon, we’re gonna be riding in style.” </p><p>Checking for any sound coming down from the Monastery, Cole offered Zane his hand and led then down to the Dragon Stables. The climb was made much easier when Zane simply created a small stairwell of ice down the side of the mountain.</p><p>“Show off.” Cole rolled his eyes. </p><p>Wisp was gone and both Flame and Rocky were asleep. But to his surprise, the Ice Dragon seemed to be waiting for them. It’s head leaned over the pens and loomed over them both. Cole felt the air drop in temperature and he squeezed Zane’s hand.</p><p>“Easy, easy Frost,” Cole held up his other hand, “we’re just going out for a ride. Uh, this is Zane. He’s a friend.”</p><p>Frost leaned forward again, head swaying as he eyed the cryptid. Cole swallowed hard, then he saw Zane raising his hand. </p><p>“Wait,” he caught it mid-air, “don’t. Frost isn’t the… the easiest to manage. Just stay calm, he won’t hurst us.”</p><p>Then to his surprise, the Ice Dragon leaned it’s large nose against the cryptids outstretched palm. Cole’s eyebrows pinched in confusion. </p><p>“How… I mean I guess it makes sense. You’re both kinda ice-y.” He mused. “Still, Nya could hardly get you to listen to her.” </p><p>Cole figured that’s why Frost was still here. It wasn’t uncommon for her to leave the dragon behind and just hitch a ride with one of them. Cole took the time to rouse the sleeping earth dragon and adjusted the saddle.</p><p>“C’mon, you can play petting zoo once we get back.” He called out. </p><p>Zane turned back to him. The white dragon seemed to nod his head at the cryptid and drew itself back to it’s pen. Climbing behind him, Cole snapped at the reins and took off towards the ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Above Mountains and Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cole and Zane get to enjoy themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane squeezed himself against his back, the cryptid anxiously looking down past beating wings and to the earth below. Cole patted the hands folded tight against his stomach, all the while trying not to think of last night's dream. </p><p>“It takes some getting used to, but it’s pretty fun once you do.” He called over his shoulder. “You doin’ okay?”</p><p>Zane nodded, eyes still wide. His eyes kept wandering to every little thing that passed them by; from the different clouds, to the flocks of sparrows and the wide fields of grain and rice. His eyes shone bright and his mouth was slightly parted in sheer awe. </p><p>Cole found himself staring. Rocky came to a sudden halt mid-air and jerked them both forward. Zane pulled at his sweater and somehow stuck even closer to his side. The master of earth tried to control both his blushing and the urge to chew out his dragon. </p><p>“O-oh, look, we’re here.” He said, seeing the first peaking roofs and smelling salt in the air. </p><p>He guided Rocky down into the forests a fair length away from the main village. The dragon happily dug its claws into the ground and before Cole could ask him to stay hidden, he found that Rocky was already digging himself a small pit to snooze in the afternoon sunlight. </p><p>“Alright ya sleepy boulder, get some rest.” He smiled and patted the dragon's snout. “We’ll be back in a couple hours, okay?”</p><p>Rocky nudged at his hand. Zane was already kneeling at the roots of one of the towering redwoods, tracking his fingers across the bark. The cryptid glided on a small circle of fluffy snow, curls of white tossed up as he examined everything around him with graceful curiosity. </p><p>“Hey, if you're happy here, you’ll be in heaven when we get to the actual festival.” Cole grinned, adjusting the hood so it hid the upper half of Zanes face, “we might need to get something to hide everything below the belt, but, yea. We’re doing this.”</p><p>Zane tilted his head. </p><p>“Actually, that’s something I probably should’ve asked. Do you have feet? Or… legs?” Cole wondered. </p><p>The cryptid gave him a very flat expression. Cole watched as a silver foot stuck itself out from the curtains of snow. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He even had toes. That surprised him. “Uh, so are you… wearing… pants under those? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked this is so awkward.” </p><p>Cole pulled at his hair, metally slapping himself. Zane’s gaze drifted towards the backs of the houses in the distance. Between them, he could see the movement of at least a dozen people. Cole felt Zane tap his shoulder and looked up to see the cryptids eyes furrowed.</p><p>The snow around him began to slow, then an invisible barrier began to condense the layers of white against his legs. Soon they were perfectly wrapped in what appeared to be stockings with swirling, crystalline patterns printed across the material. </p><p>The dark teen didn’t know what else to say. He coughed into his hand. “I guess that helps. Y-yea, that helps. Are you ready?” </p><p>Zane brushed one hand against his thigh, eyes still pinched with curiosity. Cole wondered how long it had to have been for Zane to have forgotten what half his body looked like. Compared to him, the cryptid was a willow branch. His fingers pressed against small snowflakes, creating swirls of darker blues and greys. </p><p>Even that small action held so much steady grace, Cole couldn’t think of anyone who could match it. He tried comparing Zane to swans, flowers or even the clouds that circles the tallest mountains. None of them fit. </p><p>This time, the cryptid snapped Cole out of his daydreaming. Zane took his hand and pressed a note to him. The teen blinked hard. </p><p>
  <em>’Yes, I want to see more.’</em>
</p><p>He squeezed Zane’s hands. “Okay, but just pull me aside if it gets too much.” <br/>The two made their way to the alleys between the large houses. Between curving roof tiles and wooden power lines, strings of paper lanterns and what looked like fishing nets were hung between. Children ran ahead of their parents and artisans carried all sorts of crafts. </p><p> Zane practically hid behind Cole as they slowly made their way towards the festival proper. The looming stone structures were soon replaced by wooden huts, but still just as grand. Paper flags and streaming banners hung from every surface. The streets became more crowded as people laughed and mingled with one another. </p><p>Cole felt the cryptid tug at his sleeve and he looked over to where Zane was pointing. Along the sidewalk there was a row of ornate fishing rods and nets. The poles were carved from all sorts of fine wood and engraved with metals and precious stones. The nets - veils, really - were made of all sorts of different materials and patterns.</p><p>Some were woven with glass beads and tiny wooden boats, others were tapestries of golden thread. One was coated with a hood made of shells that reflected the sun like a kaleidoscope. Cole held one up to Zane who began comparing all of them. </p><p>“You wanna get one?” He asked. Zane nodded. “Alright, which one though? I kinda want all of them.” </p><p>The cryptid only stared at him expectantly. </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about me. Get something nice for yourself.” </p><p>Zane shook his head, he passed him another note. <em>’You too. I want you to help.’</em></p><p>“Oh, sure.” </p><p>They passed back different weaves, patterns and decorations. At some point, Cole found a net that was more akin to a fishscale poncho. Abalone shells were carved and cut between smooth pieces of white coral to look like cresting waves. </p><p>He turned to show it to Zane just as the cryptid was doing the same. This net was made of a coarser material, with pressed flowers, amber heads of wheat and a small collar made of sunflower petals. </p><p>“Wow, yea, that’s beautiful.” Cole smiled. “Do you like this one? I know it’s not the most covert, but your already so shiny, I figured nobody would notice.”</p><p>Zane smiled back at him, nodding and holding out the net for him to take. Cole worked out a payment for the shopkeep. He couldn’t help but notice that they were giving him odd looks. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to take a rod as well?” They asked.</p><p>“Sorry, but no thanks. These are amazing though, your work is incredible.” Cole felt bad for saying no, but he wanted to save some money for all the different foods. </p><p>He could swear he heard them mutter ‘ah, tourists’ as they left. Zane was happily looking over the glittering shawl, it was then Cole realized he didn’t know how to wear them. Taking a quick glance around, he realized two other things.</p><p>One, that most women wore their nets in all sorts of ways; wrapped around their neck like a scarf, tied at the hip, around their arms or over their heads. And second, that it was only the women who wore the nets. The men who were at their side had the fancy fishing rods lying over their shoulder, some with miniature lamps attached. </p><p>As they walked and Cole tried to figure out how to wear his net, they were beginning to attract more and more sideways glances. Zane tugged at his sleeve, stopping in the middle of the street with hunched up shoulders.</p><p>Cole simply nodded, wrapping one arm across his back as he led them to a short wooden dock. A few houses were sat on top of stilts and fishing boats of all sorts floated in the water. He guided Zane to sit at the ends of the dock, letting their feet dangle over the edge. </p><p>Even without touching the surface, small floes of ice began to spread across the surface. Zane clutched his pen, then looked down, sighed, and handed the frost - covered thing to Cole.</p><p>“Is it too much?” He asked. “Or do you not like people staring? Raise one hand for the first or two for the second.”</p><p>Zane initially held up one hand, then after a beat, held up his second. Cole nodded, looking to the shawl still tangled in his grey hands. </p><p>“I guess I could’ve realized it sooner.” Cole mused. “I’m sorry. Do you wanna head back to the cave?  We can still watch the fireworks tonight.” </p><p>He watched as glowing eyes stared hard at the water's surface. He tapped the ice and they watched it drift and melt. Zane shook his head and pointed back over his shoulder, then tugged at his hood. </p><p>“Hm, I think people won’t stare if I just tuck this away for now, “ Cole began folding his net, squeezing it beside the extra paper and water bottle, “that kinda sucks, I really liked it too.”</p><p>The master of earth could still feel Zane staring at him. He gestured for the cryptid to pass his shawl and Cole turned it over, trying to figure out how to drape it. “Hope you don’t mind bein’ called a girl.” </p><p>Zane tilted his head. </p><p>“Right, we never did have that talk.” He groaned. Cole pinched his nose. Meanwhile, Zane was writing another note. He had to stop a few times, tapping the pen against his chin.</p><p>
  <em>’Why did they stare? Is it because of something we did? Do you think they know? What is a ‘girl’?</em>
</p><p>The darker teen bit the inside of his cheek. “Okay, so, I think the nets are a… a local culture thing here. The women - the… rounder ones - are the ones who wear ‘em and I think the men usually carry the fishing rods. They were probably giving us weird looks cause they didn’t expect two guys to be wearing nets.” </p><p><em>’Wo-men? They are the ones with-</em> Zane tapped at his chin again, then made a cupping motion at his chest that made Cole bark out another laugh. </p><p>It’d be crude if the action came from anyone but Zane. “Kinda, but not always… I think? I don’t know a lot about this kinda thing. Still, you’ll probably be mistaken for one. Is that ok?”</p><p>Zane gave a nod, though Cole could see he still had questions. “How about this, we can talk about the whole… female and male things later. Alright? Now stop twitching, let me work in peace.” </p><p>The cryptid rolled his eyes, but obediently waited as Cole wove the net around his head. The scales made it difficult and the teen chewed at his lower lip, but he managed to hide the rest of Zane’s face. The happy glow of his eyes reflected and bathed his face in soft blue light.</p><p>Once Cole was done, he realized how close he was to Zane. “There. T-that should work. Just need something to hold it in place.”</p><p>He reached over his shoulder to fish through his cramped bag, only to hear a soft rasp. It took a moment for him to realize that Zane was laughing. The cryptid had frozen over the folds with a clasp shaped like a snowflake. Zane smiled at him and Cole crossed his arms playfully. </p><p>“So you don’t want my help anymore. I understand.” He turned away in a dramatic pout.</p><p>Cole hears the same, breathy laugh and prayed the cryptid couldn’t see his blush. Zane’s hand brushed at his cheek and turned so he could face him. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead in a soft nuzzle. <br/>The teen didn’t know what to say, so he just sighed and smiled. “I was just joking, but, thanks Zane.” </p><p>Even if the cryptid was okay with the crowds, Cole still made an effort not to lead him near them. They stuck to the edges of the floating village. Zane gestured to the air just as Cole picked out the sounds of a lyre. </p><p>“That’s music.” Cole said in a bittersweet tone. “It’s… a lot of things. It can be nice to listen to or an absolour pain when you hear the same thing over and over again.”</p><p>Zane only rested against his side, Cole kept one hand on the cryptids lap as they rested on a small bench. There was a musician and a puppeteer who were telling stories to a group of excited children. The puppets were cartoonish and bright, with a small rack holding more detailed works. </p><p>The story was about a young maiden falling in love with the spirit of a forest. Cole relaxed as his mind fell into familiar patterns, keeping track of the pitch and notes. At some point, his gaze drifted back to Zane. </p><p>His free hand was tapping along to the beat of the song, eyes still shining. That sweet, small smile made his heart thunder. </p><p>Cole shook his head clear. Zane tilted his head.</p><p>“ ‘s nothing. Just enjoy the show.” </p><p>It was a feeble excuse, but Zane didn’t question it and only rested his head on his shoulder. Cole rubbed at his cheeks to hide the deepening blush. He watched the water below them shift as the children ran back and forth on the piers. </p><p>His instincts told him that they were far too close to the edge. A child with frizzy black hair jumped up and down as she waved a puppet in the air. The wood below her creaked and on her next skip, her foot slipped. </p><p>Cole heard someone scream. He bolted and Zane jerked upward just in time to catch his bag as he threw it off. He ran to where the child fell and panicked when he saw there was no way to reach her from where he stood, not even a loose rope he could throw. </p><p>He sucked in a breath and jumped. </p><p>The water was colder than he expected, but the chill just urged him to find the girl faster. He caught sight of a tiny body thrashing to try and stay afloat and kicked towards her. Cole held her head out of the water and searched for a way to pull them both up. </p><p>He spat out salt and algae as he spoke. “Hey, c’mon, you’re gonna be okay. Put your arms around my neck.” </p><p>The little girl nodded, nearly choking him with her grip. Cole considered trying to climb the wooden supports just as someone threw down a thick net over the side of the pier. He pulled himself up and carefully lowered the child to the ground.</p><p>“Amkia!” The same voice called out. </p><p>A lady with long blonde hair pushed her way past the small crowd. Soon followed by Zane who quickly grabbed his hands. The touch seared his skin, but Cole still reached up to smooth his fingers over Zane’s frost-coated cheek.</p><p>“Sorry for that, I’m okay.” He apologized. </p><p>The cryptid only squeezed his hand harder and hid his face into Cole’s dripping shoulder. He could feel more ice began to form across his chest and quickly did his best to comfort Zane. </p><p>The blonde woman wrapped her child with a towel and offered one to the teen. She brushed away tears and gave him a watery smile. “You saved my sweet Amika, thank you so much.” </p><p>He shrugged humbly and ran the towel through his hair. “It was nothing miss…” </p><p>“Koki.” She lowered her daughter. “You should get changed, we don’t want you to catch the sneezies, wouldn’t we.”</p><p>“Nope!” Amika grinned. Then made grabby motions towards Cole. </p><p>Cole tilted his head and Koki stifled a giggle. “She wants to give her hero a kissy.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure.” </p><p>He had to kneel just to be on the child's level as she kissed his cheek. When he stood back up, Zane didn’t wait for permission to wrap his arms around Cole. The teen just squeezed his hands again and offered back the towel to the mother.</p><p>The musician took Amika to change out of her dripping clothes, which once again reminded Cole of his own soggy state. Zane’s hugging didn’t help, but the teen figured he’d just dry off in a few hours. By then, he’d just change at the Monastery. </p><p>Koki then gave them both a knowing once over. Cole shifted so Zane was better hid behind him. The puppeteer laughed again. “Worry not for your lady’s faithfulness, I make no moves to steal her away. She’s found herself a good and valliant partner.” </p><p>Cole flinched and Zane gave him another alarmed glance. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find an answer. </p><p>“I - sorry you got it wrong. We’re not… she’s not - I mean he’s not.” </p><p>He was certain she could see him blushing. Cole swore someone in the dispersing crowd snickered. Koki initially looked amused, then narrowed her eyes at Zane. There was a flash of something in her eye and she nodded.</p><p>“You need not explain your secrets.” She raised a hand to stop his stuttering. “They are yours to keep. All I wish for you both is eternal happiness. Farewell.”</p><p>Koki turned back to her puppets and began collapsing her stand. Cole practically swallowed his tongue with relief. Zane passed him another note. </p><p>“What did she mean? I dunno, but I think that’s enough excitement for one day. It’s getting kinda late too.” </p><p>Zane puffed out a cold breath against his neck that made Cole snort. “C’mon, I thought you’d be happy to leave.</p><p>He felt him shrug and Zane passed him his bags. Zane formed a small arch and nodded. </p><p>“Alright, lets go home.”</p><p>As they made their way down the streets, Cole let Zane continue to stop and ask him questions. What was the name of this food? Why were some people dressed different? What animal was making that sound? He answered them all as they made their way back to solid ground.</p><p>Cole was in the middle of buying them both rock candy when he noticed a familiar head of auburn hair in the crowd. He quickly paid for the treat and wrapped an arm around Zanes waist. </p><p>“Don’t look behind us. Just keep walking. Jay’s here.”</p><p>Another chill broke out against Zane’s back and he gave the slightest nod. They were close to the treeline, but Cole knew that they were both walking in the same direction. </p><p>“-ole?” Nyas voice floated over the crowd. “Hey! Cole! You’re here!”</p><p>“Oh no.” He groaned. </p><p>The teen grabbed Zane’s hand and the cryptid didn’t lag behind as he pulled them through the streets. Cole could hear the sound of Jay’s annoyance behind them as Nya continued to call for him. </p><p>They wove through crowds of drunk teenagers and ran through walls of streamers. Even with the fear of being caught, Cole found himself laughing. He could feel wind rushing through his hair and Zane’s laugh was carried through the air. </p><p>Both nearly crashed into a cart full of cabbages and out of sheer impulse, Cole threw Zane up into the air. He heard the cryptid gasp and the ninja rolled underneath the wheels, coming up one one knee to catch him as he fell. </p><p>Zane threw his arms around his neck, looking up at him with the widest smile Cole had ever seen. “Hold on, Bliz.” </p><p>He was heavier than he expected, but Cole could’ve carried mountains in that moment. The teen hoisted Zane onto his back and ran laughing into the woods. They were both still giggling and Cole eventually had to let the cryptid off his back. </p><p>“For a guy made of ice, you sure are dense.” He stretched and leaned against a lump of stones. </p><p>Zane gave him a coy look and tossed another note. <em>’For such a large boy, you are very strong’</em></p><p>Cole did a double take. “D-did you just call me fat!”</p><p>The cryptid laughed in his face. Cole had half the mind to tackle him. Then something shoved him forward and he was thrown into Zane’s chest. His cheek slapped against the cold shell and he could feel his humming laughter. </p><p>A small circle of white began to flow from the cryptid as he carded a hand through Coles hair. The teen rolled his eyes and just thunked his forehead against Zane. He would have fallen asleep right then and there, if it weren’t for the awoken earth dragon shoving its nose against his side. </p><p>Cole slapped lazily against him. “Let us have a moment, ya mossy boulder.”  </p><p>Rocky just continued to bug him until Zane stopped his petting and pushed himself up. Cole did check the surroundings incase Jay or Nya had managed to find them. Zane quickly dispelled all the signs of his power before they flew back to their cave. </p><p>Golden hour washed everything in warm light. Cole fought to keep his focus and not wonder how the ambers and yellows contrasted against Zane’s sharp shades of blue. Carefully setting Rocky down into his pen and giving the dragon a very hearty treat, they waited to see if Kai or Sensei Wu were close before ascending the mountain. </p><p>Cole made a seat for himself at the mouth of the cave. Zane nestled himself across his lap, one leg crossed over his. He waved his hand and Cole leaned forward as pillows of snow was summoned for them.</p><p>He shifted and pulled out his own shawl, using that as a makeshift blanket. Cole threw an arm over Zane and both relaxed and watched the sunset. Once the skies faded from magenta to indigo, they could see the first sparks fly.</p><p>Distant shockwaves sent starburst into the black canvas, stark reds and neon greens exploding to life. An arching burst left trails of gold down like willow branches, then an array of white lept into the air. </p><p>“I don’t remember the last time I watched fireworks.” Cole muttered. “Think this is a first for me too.”</p><p>Zane sighed and pressed himself closer. In one hand, he was writing something Cole couldn’t see in the dark. </p><p>All his brazen courage from their little run was lost to him. Cole struggled to work up the confidence to say what he wanted. </p><p>“Hey… I hope today was… good. I mean, I hope you liked it.” He mumbled into Zanes hair. </p><p>It felt soft, softer than he’d expected. It reminded Cole of fine feathers or silks. He rubbed his cheek against his silver skin, still debating whether or not to do what he wanted. Then, Zane pressed his finished note into his pals.</p><p>Cole squinted, but Zane’s eyes provided enough light if he held it right up to his face.</p><p>
  <em>I know little. But I know you are good. I do not know a word to tell you how good you have been to me.</em>
</p><p>Tears pricked at his eyes. Zane turned to him, awash with worry, sympathy and so many emotions he didn’t know the names for. </p><p>He watched the cryptids lips part. </p><p>“Cole?” <br/>“I - Zane I - “</p><p>His voice was barely as loud as a breath. Cole’s heart grew faint in his ear. He watched the cryptids expression, leaning in the slightest amount. </p><p>Zane closed the distance. </p><p>Cole could taste rainwater and mint, feel the delicate press of cold against his lips. Fingers moved to frame his face and he held them there, too scared to squeeze in case they shattered. </p><p>Zane pulled back and Cole exhaled and exhaled cool air. He stared for what felt like eons, still holding careful fingers against his cheek. If he searched Zane’s eyes, he could almost see his own fears. </p><p>“I think I love you.” He confessed. </p><p>The cryptid mouthed the word. A strained croak was the only sound he made. Cole shook his head, tapped at the base of Zane’s throat and patted over his heart.</p><p>“I understand.” </p><p>But Zane only shook his head, eyes now pressed tight. Another gasping sound floated out of his throat. </p><p>“Love… Cole.”</p><p>He just rolled his eyes and kissed him again, stars and light their only witness. </p><p>
  <strong>::::</strong>
</p><p>An elderly Sensei watched from the top of the Monastery as a dragon landed. He gathered his tea set and his staff and waited for nightfall before descending the mountain. </p><p>He made his way across uneven rocks and cliffs slick with ice. A chilly wind blew through his beard and he held his hat in place against it. Squinting in the dark, Wu could see patches of frost</p><p>The head of his student came into view, hidden by layers of snow and smooth sheets of blue ice. He froze and his staff knocked a pebble. </p><p>Two eyes turned to face him that quickly narrowed into slits of burning cold. Wu took another step forward before the air exploded around him. Digging his staff into a crack between rocks, his tea set and hat were thrown off and smashed against the stones. <br/>The creature that held his student hardly lifted a limb, nor made the slightest gesture. Shards of ice began to cut across his skin and shirt, it’s eyes narrowed like arrowheads aimed at his head. </p><p>“Go.” It snarled, voice distorted and cracking. </p><p>Wu breathed hard as the winds died. Frozen air blistered his throat and splintered stung every part of his body. Once or twice, the master caught himself from slipping down the mountain face.</p><p>Cole turned over in his sleep. Zane pressed another kiss to his forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to the discord fam, good thing you chose odds ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>